parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 2 - The Final Battle - Redone - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the final battle between Tails and Captain Hook in Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phoebus as Globox *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Stefan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children *Adult Nala as Uglette *Paul Bunyan as Clark *Sonic as Murfy *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Terk as Polokus Transcript *Captain Hook: Come in, you useless grub! *Tantor: Tails already has the four masks and is on the ship. *Captain Hook: You've failed me again... I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava! Meanwhile, I'll just handle this little problem myself. Prepare the Grolgoth! I know how to lure Tails to me... (Tantor obeys. At the top of the crow's nest, Tantor has tied Captain Phoebus to a pole. Phoebus has his purple lightsaber in his hand as Hook walks desperately up to him) Identify target! (prepares to force push Phoebus, but is stopped when Tails arrives) *Tails: Leave my friend alone! (Captain Hook gasps. He tries to force push Tails, but throws Phoebus off the edge, causing him to lose his lightsaber, which lands into Tails' hand and ignites, and forcing him to activate his blue lightsaber) *Captain Hook: Now you're alone for eternity. (laughs, and opens his eyes, but finds that Tails has two lightsabers) Huh? *Tails: Are you okay, Phoebus? *Captain Phoebus: I'll be fine. Now, go! (Captain Hook ignites his red lightsaber as Tails leaps into action, controlling his anger. Hook force grips Tails, and throws him away toward the edge, when Phoebus falls off, and is caught by Paul Bunyan, who takes him away on a spaceship. Tails and Hook's lightsabers are lit together when a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) *Tails: I'll kill you! *Captain Hook: Rise above this! He means nothing! (Finally, Tails kicks Hook in the force, causing him to control his fear against Tails) His death gives you strength. Embrace it. *Tails: I will kill you! OOOOOOH! *Captain Hook: If you want to join the Captain, so be it. Now I've got you... *(Tails attacks boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. Tails slashes Hook out of the way and backs him into another edge) *Captain Hook: Heey! He is holding you back. He was a caught slave. He would never have escaped. *Tails: Whooah! You will die where you stand! *(Tails and Hook's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Tails slashes Hook, driving to the next edge. In a blind fury, Tails slashes Hook, driving him to another edge, but Hook's blade carries the blow, and knocks the weapons out of Tails's hands. Hook grabs Tails and throws him toward the edge. Princess Eilonwy appears and helps Tails out) *Princess Eilonwy: Don't be afraid, Tails. I'm here... (grabs Tails, and balances him on top of her, but carefully walks across the ropes avoiding Hook's weapon. Tails leaps into action, grabs Hook's weapon, and throws it at Hook, causing him to lose his hand) Bravo, Tails! You were sensational! Captain Hook is nearly beaten! Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts! The slaves have broken their chains and escaped! On land, Terk eliminated all of the robot pirates! Destroy Hook and our victory will be complete! (Tails manages to defeat Hook, by using the force by pushing some poles, and using lightning on Hook, causing to get wounded. Tails grabs his and Phoebus's weapons and walks up toward Hook) *Tails: (angrily) You've taken everything from me. *Captain Hook: Your feelings for him are not real. *Tails: (crossly) They are real to me! *Captain Hook: Strike me down. It is your destiny. *Tails: (switches his weapons) No. I'm taking you in for questioning. The Jedi council will want to chat to you. (picks up the phone) Nala, come in. Radio the prison ship, and meet on the landing. I have one for pick up. (Hook gets up) *Captain Hook: Foolish fox! (tries to fry Tails, but is kicked off the edge, and plunges into the sea) Category:UbiSoftFan94